SG1 One Shots
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: A collection of my SG-1 One Shots
1. Cassie's Prom

**Cassie's Prom**

The day started well for the members of the Stargate program. New diplomatic ties had been established with distant planets, and the Asgard had just left after a delivery of weapons and parts for the ships they were building. Everything was going well until several teams came back with an unknown virus that was affecting their breathing and muscles.

"Have you any idea how long these people will be infected for?" asked Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"Hard to say" said Doctor Janet Frasier. "Whatever we try seems to be countered by the virus. It's a good thing that it is not spread by any airborne means" she added before groaning loudly.

"Something up?" Jack asked.

"I promised that I would take Cassandra to her High School Prom, but there's no way I can leave here to take her" Janet said.

"I could take her" Jack offered. He was found of the girl they had rescued from Hanaka years ago. Of course, she was also the leader of her home world on account of the fact she was the last survivor. Because of that, when SG-9 had found valuable metals and minerals under the surface, the SGC had had to negotiate with Cassie. The resultant payouts meant that she was the richest person on the planet.

"Oh thank you, Sir" said Janet. "Cassie has an appointment for her hair at 3, and then the prom starts at about 6.30" and Jack left her to her work.

# # # # #

"I'll just be a minute" Cassie's voice floated down the stairs. A moment later, and Cassie came down the stairs and came to a halt as she saw jack and not Janet. "Hi, Jack. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The Ever-So-Friendly Doctor regrets that she is unable to be here this afternoon due to some incy weiny little bugs" Jack said, putting on his best TV announcer voice.

"Mutant virus at the SGC" Cassie knew it had to be something like that.

"Your Mum asked me to pick you up and drive you for your hair appointment, then back here to get finished for the Prom" Jack said, and then saw Cassie's face drop. "Something the matter?" asked Jack.

"I'm not going" Cassie said sadly.

"Why not? Prom is a great and special time in a kid's life" Jack said.

"My date dumped me" Cassie said, and she rushed over and hugged Jack. "Its too late for me to go and ask someone else… so I'm left with nothing" and Jack was a little nuts.

"Give me the guy's name, and I'll have them taken to a heavily defended world of Anubis's" he said. "Thor owes me a few favours" and Cassandra pulled away smiling.

"That might cause issues" she giggled.

"Ask the Tok'Ra if we can borrow one of their brain changing thingies?" Jack suggested – Cassie just frowned. "Well lets take you to get your hair done anyway. You don't know what will happen" and Cassie grabbed her coat and left the house with Jack.

# # # # #

Hammond and the rest of SG-1 gathered round the table as Jack explained the situation on the phone. They felt angry for what had happened to Cassie, but there wasn't a way that they could think of that would help her.

"You know she is just going to be miserable with no date" Samantha Carter said.

"That would be most unfortunate" said Teal'c.

"It looks as if there is nothing that we can do" said Daniel Jackson.

"_I could always go_" said Jack.

"Sir?" asked Sam.

"_Cassie said on the way over that she could take someone a little older then herself if she wanted_" Jack said.

"I'm not following you, Jack" said Hammond.

"_I'll go as Cassie's Prom Date_" Jack said. "_I just have to figure out where to get a Limo from_" he added. There was a little bit more talking before Jack rung off and left SG1 and Hammond on their own.

"You know a limo and an older man isn't going to impress Cassie's friends" said Daniel.

"What do you suggest, Dr Jackson?" asked Hammond. "We get a couple of SFs into dress blues and have them present arms when Cassandra gets out?" he asked.

"More or less" Daniel said.

"Why not, Sir?" questioned Sam.

"Because only high ranking military leaders and leaders of countries get that treatment" said Hammond.

"Is not Cassandra Frasier not the leader of her planet?" asked Teal'c.

"Hanka is a dead world, and Cassandra lives on earth now" Hammond said.

"But she is the last survivor" countered Teal'c. "SG7 did not have enough time to find out much about their leadership. It may be possible that Cassandra is old enough to be her homeworld's leader" and Hammond knew he had been suckered by the Jaffa – and not for the first time either.

"I'll see what I can do" he said, and then dismissed the group.

# # # # #

An SF had brought round his dress blues, medals and a chocolate bar provided by Sam. This was a running joke as Jack almost always ate a bar of chocolate before going through the gate, though nobody was certain why or when this had started. While Cassie was getting ready, he nipped into the spare room and changed into his best uniform.

"I didn't know I was getting a military escort" giggled Cassie as she came out in a deep green Prom Dress.

"Is that any way to speak to your date?" Jack asked while he put on a hurt expression. Cassie just giggled before she hugged Jack before following him outside to reveal a gleaming black limo.

"Wow…" breathed the girl. "All this on short notice…?" and Jack nodded.

"One of the little niceties of having friends in high places" he said.

"You can be my boyfriend forever" Cassie smiled as Jack led her to the limo where the driver opened the door for them to get in. A few moments later, and they were moving off for a little drive before heading off to the Prom.

# # # # #

"I can't wait to see Cassie's face" said Sam as she adjusted her skirt.

"We owe her a lot" said Hammond, then he turned to look at the pilot of the helicopter they were in. "How many minutes left?" he asked him.

"Three minutes to target" came the reply.

# # # # #

"… and that Frasier girl isn't even coming because of me" said Ash.

"Well I always said there was something odd about her" and his companion's reply was cut off as he heard and saw the two helicopters land on car park. As they, their dates, others and teachers the doors opened up and out jumped a full General, a Major, and eight airman all in full dress uniforms. The airmen all carried weapons with fixed bayonets.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ash.

"What the hell is going on?" asked his date.

"I have no idea" replied Ash, but then he spotted the limo coming towards them. "I think we're about to find out" he added. The eight airman arranged themselves in a line of four on either side of the path leading from the road to the school as the limo pulled to a halt. The limo driver got out, went round and opened the door. Jack came out with his cap on, turned round and helped Cassie get out the limo. The watching students were impressed by Cassie's ability to get another date on such short notice, and to have that date a member of the military.

"Attention!" bellowed Sam, and the airmen stiffened up. Cassie seemed to smile as she took Jack's arm and started walking towards the school. "General Salute! Present Arms!" and the airmen obeyed the order with precise timing. Jack saluted the guard, Sam and Hammond as he went past them – Cassie just waved. The girl had a great time dancing with Jack and Hammond. Sam was chatted up many times by some of the single boys, but she coldly refused them all.

# # # # #

After the Prom was over, Cassie was taken back to her home and then beamed from there to the SGC via Thor's ship which happened to be delivering the new technologies. It was a widely held opinion that Thor used his rank as Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet to undertake all of these missions as he was rather fond of Jack. Cassie told her mother of everything that had happened at the Prom, before handed a video of everything starting from when she had left the house with Jack, to her arrival at the SGC. All the excitement of her Prom night had caused Cassie to fall asleep, and nobody wanted to wake the girl.

"Thor?" called Jack, and the Asgard looked over at him before assessing the situation.

"I see, O'Neill" he said, and spoke into an Asgard Communication Device. The tell tale of bright white light encompassed both Cassie and her adoptive mother and whisked them away to their home.

"Thanks" said Hammond.

"It was of no difficulty" replied the alien, and then studied the items in his hand. "Hmm…" it said at last, "I think you are going to be upset, General Hammond. I have a full house"

**A/N:**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that little one shot!**

**This is dedicated to XRaiderV1 who has been of great help in supporting me through the difficult times of writing my Harry Potter and Star Trek fics. This one's for you buddy.**

**There is a vote on my page, so please go, read what it says and then vote. Voting shall close in one weeks time.**

**Regards**

**Pixel And Stephanie Forever!**


	2. Misunderstood

**Misunderstood**

Jack was playing golf through the Stargate with Teal'c in the full golfing outfits. He had been teaching the Jaffa how to play for several time skips now, and they had dialled the gate to Alaris to lob a few through.

"That was a good shot, O'Neil" Teal'c said.

"Why thank you, my good man" Jack replied with an English accent. "FORE!" but just as he was about to hit the little white ball into the active Stargate, a flash of white light filled the gate room.

"Did you want me?" asked the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet.


End file.
